Warmth in the Snowfall
by Kin'iro No Tenshi
Summary: What will happen when Ichigo and Rukia decide to go for a dip in the hot tub after a long day? Smutty fluffy one-shot, slightly OOC. Rated M for lemons.


A/N: Hi everyone! I am back with a short one-shot. This is just fluffy lemony smut that I felt like writing a couple of weeks ago. The whole story is in Ichigo's point of view. I hope that you all enjoy the story, it is my Valentine's Day gift to you (yeah, I know that Valentine's day is not for another week, but it's close enough right?). Please review and tell me how you liked it!

Warnings: This story is rated M for lemons! If you do not like to read this type of material or are not old enough to read it, then please skip this story and find another that would interest you more.

Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach, but I certainly wish I did!

* * *

"Are the kids in bed now?" I asked my gorgeous wife as she softly closed the door to our children's bedroom behind her.

"They are now, hopefully they will fall asleep soon," she said as I snaked my arms around her. "Are you ready to go to bed now? It's been such a long day for me."

"I have a better idea. I think we should go and try out that new hot tub we had installed in the backyard last week."

"But it is below freezing outside Ichigo; in fact it's supposed to start snowing later tonight. We are going to freeze when we get out of it," she said as she peered outside through the window with a worried expression on her face.

"But the hot tub will be so warm and relaxing, and I will keep you warm. Come on, please…?"

"Oh, alright, but only for a little while. We do have to go to work in the morning after all," she said as she slipped out of my arms into our bedroom to change. I followed her into the bedroom to change as well. I pulled on a plain pair of black trunks and grabbed an armful of big fluffy towels out of the cabinet while Rukia came out of our bathroom dressed in a violet plaid string bikini that matched the color of her eyes. It was a good thing that we were going out in the dark, because I never wanted any other man to see her so exposed and sexy.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked as she swept her hair up onto the top of her head and clipped it in place.

"You're lucky that I don't mind the cold."

"It's not a long walk from the back door to the hot tub, and then you will be all warm, and you can relax."

We walked out the back door with towels in hand as we made our way across the grass to the shiny new black hot tub. I quickly pulled the heavy cover off of the top of it to reveal a large plume of steam as the hot water reacted to the cold air. A wash of bromine scented air accompanied the steam, and it burned a little to breathe. I watched Rukia shiver a little as she waited for me to finish pulling the cover off. I leaned the cover against the side of the steaming tub to keep it out of the snow.

I held Rukia's hand for support as she climbed the small set of stairs at the side of the hot tub and helped her into the steaming, gurgling water. After she settled into a corner; I hopped into the tub as well, after setting the towels off to the side where they would stay dry. We both spent a few minutes basking in the warmth that the water gave us, casting away the cold that we felt from being nearly naked outside in the freezing weather.

After finally warming up in the hot water, I glided over next to where she was sitting and pulled her into my lap, where I started to massage her shoulders. She leaned her head and back against my chest as I continued to rub down her tense shoulders and neck.

"Was work a little rough today Rukia?"

"Yeah, it was a stressful day. I have a pile of paperwork on my desk over a mile high and I feel like I'm always too behind to get it all done. What I really need is an assistant to help me actually get my work done so that I can attend all of my meetings without worrying about the busy work that I have lying around. I really like this hot tub a lot by the way," she said as she relaxed into my hands and chest.

"Really? You were the one who didn't want it in the first place."

"I know, but now that I have had a chance to try it out, I really like it. It is really helping to ease my mind. Not that you don't help with that too Ichigo," she said as she turned her head towards me and winked.

"I'm glad," I said as I planted a small kiss on the side of her neck. I continued to massage her shoulders as she relaxed into my chest, her eyes fluttering closed as she relaxed. I nuzzled my face into the soft hair piled on the top of her head; it smelled like her lavender shampoo. We sat in the water like this for what felt like an hour, until I felt Rukia squirm underneath my head.

"Look Ichigo, it's starting to snow!" she said as she looked up at the falling flecks of ice.

I looked up into the sky as well, and it was a breathtaking sight. The sky was almost pitch black, but I could begin to make out the tiniest white specks in the air, and as they came towards you they got bigger and bigger until they hit the ground and the water around us. I watched a snowflake land on Rukia's nose and melt against her heated and flushed skin. It was amazing to feel the warmth of the water and of the love I have for the stunning beauty in my lap while feeling the snowflakes falling into my hair and onto the back of my neck.

I held Rukia closer to me and tightened my hold around her as we shared this incredible moment together; this feeling of inner and outer warmth while watching the world turn cold around us.

I closed my eyes and nuzzled my face into the crook of Rukia's neck, planting kisses on her wet skin. She relaxed into my arms and let out a soft moan of satisfaction. I smiled into her neck as I continued to the other side of her neck with my kisses. I reached my hands over to the back of her neck to undo the flimsy string tie to the top of her bikini and let it fall into the water. As I began to undo the other knot in the middle of her back with my left hand; I reached my other hand around to cup and grasp one of the small, soft mounds at the front of her chest, running my thumb gently over her hard and sensitive nipple. She let out another moan of pleasure as her bikini top slowly began to make its way to the other side of the hot tub.

She turned around in my lap wrapping her arms around my neck as she pulled me into a warm, wet, heated kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance as she slowly pulled me into the deepest part of the hot tub in the center. I used this opportunity to untie the strings at the sides of her bikini bottom, relieving her of the bothersome piece of clothing.

She pulled me closer to her before taking the opportunity to alleviate me of a similar problem. I stepped out of the black trunks and kicked them off to the side as I began to slide my hands all over her hot, slick skin, still caressing her tongue with my own. My hand slid down from her breast over her flat stomach to the junction between her thighs. My fingers slowly ran over her folds, feeling the distinctly different wetness of her arousal as she moved her head into the crook of my shoulder and groaned.

I floated us over into one of the built-in seats in the side of the hot tub, sitting Rukia in my lap and entering her as I did so. I held onto her hips as I leaned back into the stiff plastic "chair" in the hot tub. She gasped in pleasure as I filled her, and she began to bob up and down in my lap at a steady pace. The feeling of the water rushing over my cock as she bobbed up felt amazing, and it was even more amazing when she took me inside of her again. I got closer and closer to the edge as I watched her breasts bob over the surface of the water and back under the surface again.

In the midst of our sensual experience, the massage jet behind me turned on and shot out a coarse stream of hot water into my back, which gave me a great idea. I slowly eased the two of us out of the chair and back into the center of the hot tub. I floated us over to another bubbling jet on the side of the tub. I pulled out of her, releasing a whimper of disappointment from her lips.

"Kneel down here," I commanded as I twisted her body around in the water so that she was facing away from me and towards the opposite corner of the hot tub. I put her arms up on the side of the hot tub as I leaned over her to the controls in the corner. I fumbled with them until I found the one that I wanted and turned it on. Rukia tensed up in my arms as the stream of hot water hit the sensitive nub between her legs. She quickly relaxed as I positioned myself behind her, sliding my hands up and down the sides of her body as I planted kisses on her neck and back. She moaned and writhed as the warm jet of water brought her closer and closer to the edge.

After one particularly loud whimper, I grabbed her hips and entered her from behind as the jet still worked its magic on her. I could tell that she was getting close, as was I. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to hold on for too much longer. She soon screamed in delight in the throes of her orgasm. As I felt her muscles convulse around me I reached the edge as well, grunting into my final thrusts as I released myself into her warm, soft body.

We both sat in the hot tub panting and sweating into the already boiling hot tub. We silently decided that it was time to cool off in the house. I stepped out of the hot tub first and turned around to help Rukia out of the hot tub. Her face was flushed red from the heat and the sex. I wrapped her naked steaming body in a big fluffy towel. I figured that we could find our missing swimsuits in the hot tub later, but right now we were tired, flushed and ready to go inside. I haphazardly pulled the cover back onto the hot tub so that nothing could get in it and wrapped myself in a fluffy towel before we went back inside.

We left a dripping wet trail behind us as we made our way to the shower upstairs in our bathroom to rinse ourselves of the reeking chemicals that kept the water in the hot tub clean. We both stepped into the cool water of the shower and rinsed away the smell of the hot tub.

After stepping out of the shower we playfully dried each other off and climbed into bed together. I nestled myself into the warm sheets and put my arm around Rukia, pulling her warm body up against my chest, only to quickly fall into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed the story, please review! -Kin'iro No Tenshi


End file.
